


The Corpse Husband

by Chiieru



Series: The Corpse Bride [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AOT AU, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Crossover, Death, Eruriren - Freeform, Female Levi, M/M, SNK AU, aotcrossover, ereri, eruri - Freeform, only as pretend doe, the corpse bride crossover, thecorpsebride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 12:49:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8209001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiieru/pseuds/Chiieru
Summary: So this is basically a Attack on Titan/The Corpse Bride Crossover, (Eruriren Style!) I'm going to try to keep it in sync with the movie for the most part! Levi is Victor, Eren is Victoria, and Erwin is Emily!





	

There Levi was, sitting at his desk, a quill in hand, drawing every bit of detail onto the paper. The wings. The wings of butterflies had always poked at his fascination. Such a beauty that so rarely he came across in that dreary and gray town. The streets, and even the sky.. it was always grey. Everything dull and boring. 

That's why Levi had been drawing ever since he could pick up a pen. He couldn't help but seek out the more fascinating things in his time. Stuck as he was in poverty and family, drawing everything that ever interested him became a hobby. Keeping an image on paper reminded him of something that shouldn't be forgotten. And if he weren't drawing something he had seen, he drew things from his head. By doing this he made it to be real. It became somewhat of an escape from reality, his way of expressing it. Oh, how he longed to be free. As free as that trapped, blue butterfly would be in a few minutes. 

Once he was done, he grasped the top of the glass container he had caught it in, and he watched in awe as it danced around the room before finally leaving through his window, never to meet him again. 

It was only a moment before he could hear the obnoxiously loud newsman screaming of his wedding rehearsal going to take place in what was it? Ten minutes. Ten minutes before his life was going to be over. 

His mother, Kuchel, and his uncle, Kenny, had been hoping for some way to save their family from their poor situation. Levi at first would have refused, but the look on their faces was just too fuckin' pitiful. Money was tight, and Levi didn't want Kuchel to have to resort to working at the whore house. 

Ever since Levi had been forced to stop doing 'jobs' by his uncle, he was forced to seek normal jobs. Something about doing good for Kuchel in the worst case scenario where she would be put in danger if they hadn't stopped. It would have been great if Levi was the type to actually keep a job. He just didn't work well with people. Either he'd curse them out, talk back, frighten customers, or sometimes even he didn't know what he did wrong to get fired. Thus, he was left with this arranged marriage. 

Besides, it's not like Levi had any actual dreams of getting married. 

What he didn't understand was--why the fuck he had to pretend to be a woman. 

~.+.~

"Isn't it rather stupid? He's obviously going to find out I'm a man sooner or later." Levi scowled. "This is the stupidest idea ever. Besides, isn't he supposed to marry some other real lady. Someone of fame and fortune?"

The corset was suffocating the shit out of Levi's torso. Obviously so because they weren't made for men. Kenny was snickering at him from side view and Levi knew it despite him trying so hard to hide it. 

Kuchel merely smiled, "It'll be fine, dear. I think you have enough charm in you to persuade them. Besides its really only your husband that needs persuading. He's the only one going to see you nake--"

Kenny could no longer hold back his laughter when they started to pull up to the mansion. "I can't imagine you, Levi Ackerman, the toughest thug in town!! Hah, to be flirting and charming a man! It's too fuckin'--jeez!"

Levi could only turn red with anger, clenching his muscles so hard from trying to contain himself. If it weren't for the risk of the corset breaking, the wig being way too itchy, and his heels were making his feet pulsate, he would've kicked his ass. 

He sat down, staring out the window in hopes of calming down. He was so agitated that he even thought of ripping the thousands of fake roses that plagued his dress just for being too damn numerous. But he honestly secretly really loved the things just for their beauty. So maybe not.

Once they stepped out and into the mansion, they were greeted by a butler who seemed to not give a single look at them. If Levi looked closely enough he thought the butler to be very womanly, in fact. If it weren't for that obnoxiously red scarf that hid the butler's face, he would've said the butler was a woman. Actually, after they walked past, he even thought to hear a distasteful sound of disgust. Levi would've punched him or her in the face, if the wedding didn't depend on him being ladylike and proper. 

They all entered through the tall wooden doors and to the center of the room. It was anything but as decorated and as grand as he had pictured it to be in his head. The room was actually dark and empty. Dead even. 

Footsteps echoed across the shadows, which he could hardly see through. 

The butler then walked to the center where his husband to be's parents stood. "Lord and Lady Jaeger, Mr. And Ms. Ackerman."

"I must say, Lady Jaeger, you look positively beautiful. Not a day over twenty!" Kenny complimented. Kuchel smacked him, obviously knowing he was trying to put his charms on. 

"Well, hello, what a pleasure. Welcome to our home." Mr. Jaeger smiled. 

"We'll be taking tea in the west drawing room. Please follow me." The woman said as she started to lead them. Kenny and Kuchel followed them, being sure to pay their huge amount of undeserved compliments. 

Letting out a deep sigh as he looked around the room, he was very very uninterested in following them so he lingered. At the corner of his eye he saw a flower. A single flower in its dying beauty that rested in an unsoiled pot on top of the piano. It was a grand black piano, and he couldn't help but stop in his tracks. 

Checking to see if they had closed the door behind them or were calling for him, he found that they didn't notice him gone. It itched at him to press the keys--to hear the tones created by pressing those keys. God he hoped that it was tuned. 

He put his fingers to them then pressed them down in various movements. Sweet, sweet melodies. 

Noticing the loudness of it he checked again to see if they would say anything, but not a word or sound from the darkened hallway came to being. 

He probably wouldn't have been persuaded if he hadn't longed for a piano after so many years. Due to the obvious setbacks, they had to sell theirs to a buyer who very much didn't deserve or appreciate it as much as Levi did. 

He sat down comfortably in his element as he began to play more, with both hands this time. He pressed each key on time with his head, remembering what it was like to play such wondrous melodies from years ago. The ease, the fluidity, everything was coming back. He felt it in his chest, and couldn't help but get into it, almost creasing his eyebrows together as he did so. His body was no longer plagued by the discomfort of his corset, or the heaviness of his wig. His soul was completely taken over by the sounds resonating from the piano. The music vibrating on his very skin.

Eren was sitting in front of the mirror. Nervously fixing his hair that refused to just stay put or obey him. His mind was full of questions, what if he didn't love her? What if she didn't find him suitable? Or didn't even like him? Even worse would she reject him if she found out how poor they really were? Could she even do that? 

He pushed another strand down, only to get distracted by the ever growing sound of a melody that only faintly could be heard behind his closed doors. "The piano? Who?.."

For years he had longed to hear it. To hear what sounds could be made from such a thing that only sat to rot. It's primary existence never to be put to good use. It seemed sad to him. Such a thing with so much potential to be beautiful--yet it's fate cast to only gather dust in an empty room where no one would ever hear it's voice--until now. 

Eren could barely contain his curiosity and excitement to realize that a woman he didn't recognize was playing. Unwilling to interrupt or stop her, he slowly crept towards her. Down the many stairs he stepped slower. The full atmosphere and beauty of everything hitting him throughout his whole body. The woman was so beautifully gifted. 

For a while he hesitated, wondering what kind of person this woman was, and it was only until Eren was right behind her that the woman seemed to take a glance.

She sprung up suddenly, knocking over the chair which created a deafening ((and I say deafening because this sound in the movie scared the fucking shit out of me!!)) bang and tossing the flower pot sideways that it spun in circles. The woman, although, managed to save it from falling off. 

"You play beautifully." Eren complimented as the woman bent down to lift the chair. Eren tried to do it instead, but the woman insisted.

Slightly flushed, Levi was about to apologize but he had forgotten he was supposed to be a woman. He hadn't even thought to practice how his voice would sound. Sadder so, that he didn't even want to attempt it. 

"My mother won't let me near the piano. Too passionate or womanly for a man, she says." Eren said softly as if upset by that fact. 

Levi could tell from his face that he really wished he did know how. Even more pressing now was the fact that he was waiting for him--her--to say something. 

Levi cursed in his head a billion times before choosing to speak in a tone he tried too hard to make high. "I'm so sorry, Mr. Jaeger.--"

Eren couldn't help but snicker in his head at her hilariously sounding voice, but he was enough of a gentleman to not let it out. 

Levi could tell he was struggling not to. 'I'm gunna kick this guys ass so fucking hard..'

"Perhaps, in view of the circumstances.." Eren walked closer, "..you could call me Eren." 

"O-of course.. Eren?" Levi couldn't help but stutter and crack. Again he could tell Eren was holding back his laughter. 

"Yes? Um.." Eren raised an eyebrow, ".. I never got your name, actually."

"Le---" 'FUUUUUCK!' Levi was banging himself with a mallet in his head a thousand times. They never actually thought to give him a damn woman's name. They're so busted now. What if Kuchel and Kenny had told them a different name? What if--

"Le?.." Eren prolonged the 'e' sound. 

"Le...Anne.." Levi said the first girl sounding name that popped into his head, even though he never heard of the name Leanne before. 

"Leanne? That's an interesting name." Eren said as he sat at the piano. "So tomorrow we are going to be married." 

"Y-yes.." Levi cracked again. 

"Ever since I was little I dreamed of getting married. I had always hoped it to be to someone I had fallen in love with. Silly, isn't it?"

'You're damn right it's fucking silly. This isn't a goddamned fairytale, brat.' Levi thought in his head. He was going to sit with him, but had caught his heels onto the length of the dress. He ended up tripping and knocking over the fucking plant. "Fuck--I'm sorry, it's this damned dress--"

Luckily Eren had caught it in time, but not soon enough that Levi couldn't remember if he had said it in his woman voice or not. He covered his mouth and got up in realization, and so did Eren. Levi scanned his face, but he didn't seem even remotely surprised. He only smiled, holding the flower to his face before handing it to Levi. 

"What in propriety is this? You shouldn't be alone together!" Ms. Jaeger almost yelled as she entered the room. "Five minutes left, and you aren't in the rehearsal room! Please, come at once, the both of you."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm actually going to be hanging a few things. Started this a while ago, thought I'd start posting my works on here, too. It's just tagging everything takes so long ;w;...
> 
> Hope you guys like it! I'll get to finishing my works as soon as possible! First updates though will always go to my wattpad obviously first! So be sure to check or follow me there if you want quicker updates!


End file.
